


The Wedding

by fashionmodelbucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionmodelbucky/pseuds/fashionmodelbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a patient man, content on waiting to meet his soulmate whenever the universe decides it's time. The last place he expects it to happen is on a last minute job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this adorable prompt on Tumblr about people being born with the name of their soulmate on their skin so I thought I'd do a Destiel version. Enjoy! You can find me [here](http://www.fashionmodelbucky.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

For what felt like the hundredth time today, Castiel absentmindedly rubbed his thumb across the name etched into the skin of his wrist. The lettering was stark and simple in all capital letters, no flourishes or fancy swirls for this name. Whoever Dean was, he seemed like a straightforward person. When Castiel was young, his parents had sat him down to explain that everyone was born with the name of their soulmate on their wrist. He remembered tracing the letters for hours, wondering what Dean looked like. At twenty nine, Castiel was just tired of waiting to meet him. He zipped up his camera bag with a sigh and made his way back to his car. Gabriel would no doubt be waiting anxiously for the film from this shoot. 

Twenty minutes later, Castiel pulled into the parking lot of his brother’s business. He sighed at the garish blinking on the top of the building. Candy Apple Snaps was a terrible name for a photography company but Gabriel would not be swayed, so there the sign sat in all its red neon glory. Castiel got out of his car, tan trench coat swirling around his legs and he hoisted his bags up on his shoulders. All he had to do was drop off the film and he was free to go home for the evening. Just as he reached a hand to the door, it flew out in front of him and he jerked back, narrowly avoiding being smacked in the face. He cursed as one of his camera bags slid off his shoulders and he leaned down to get it. 

“Oh, sorry bout that man, you need a hand?” A brusque, low voice rang out and he glanced at the faded denim clad legs accompanying it. He waved a hand and readjusted the grip on his bag.

“No, thank you, it’s alright,” he said as he opened the case real quick to see if it was damaged. The camera seemed fine so he slung it back around his shoulders and glanced up to speak to the man but all he saw were those denim clad legs walking away and a shock of dark blond hair. Castiel shook his head and made his way through the lobby door. His brother, Gabriel, was standing behind the reception counter with the widest grin Castiel had ever seen. Castiel felt a tingle of dread crawl down his spine.

“Baby brother! It’s about time you made it back. I have just met the most delicious looking cupcake of a guy ever!” Gabriel said he waggled his eyebrows. Castiel frowned at him and shouldered his way through the office doors to shrug off his bags onto his desk. 

“Gabriel, I've told you many times that I’m not interested in whatever random stranger you lay eyes on,” Castiel said as he took off his coat to lay across the office chair. Gabriel came bounding in after him, gleefully unwrapping a candy bar. Castiel raised an eyebrow at Gabriel’s neverending candy fetish but refrained from commenting. Gabriel had an unhealthy obsession with sweets and Castiel had tried on numerous occasions to deter him from constantly binging.

“Little brother, I swear this one is perfect for you. He has these to die for green eyes and the most adorable little freckles,” Gabriel said with a mouthful of chocolate. Castiel ignored him and continued unpacking his camera bags. 

“I’m not interested. How many people have you tried to set me up with this year alone?” Castiel sat down in the unoccupied office chairs and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. “You really should let this go. I will meet my soul mate when it’s time.” He opened one of the drawers at his desk and dumped the bag of film inside.

Gabriel snorted and folded his arms. “You content to wait until you’re dead, Castiel? Time’s awasting, you know. There’s lots of people who don’t ever find their soul mate and they still find people to be happy with.” 

“I am not most people, Gabriel,” Castiel said with a grimace. He looked up to see Gabriel staring at him soberly and looked back down at the name on his wrist.

“No, little brother, you’re not and that’s the best thing about you. Any person with a functioning brain cell can see that, even Dean, once you finally meet him. Come on back to my office. We got a new contract today,” Gabriel said as he clapped a hand onto Castiel’s shoulder and squeezed. They walked in tandem down the hall to Gabriel’s excessively lavish office. The ostentatious design never failed to take Castiel by surprise because there was always something new. He let his eyes roam across the velvet covered chairs and the entire wall of multicolored post it notes. Gabriel still had that absurd flamingo shaped golf club standing in the corner. Castiel sank into the plush, violet chair at his left and stared at Gabriel pointedly.

“Oh right. New job,” Gabriel said as he hopped into his own chair behind the desk. He leaned over to grab a file and tossed it to Castiel.  
The paperwork was simple, requesting a photographer for a wedding shoot this coming weekend. Castiel scanned the client details and flicked his eyes over to Gabriel. 

“Who is Sam Winchester and why is this last minute?” Castiel asked with a frown. “Don’t we normally have a policy for booking in advance?”

“Sam Winchester is that yummy cupcake’s little brother and he’s marrying his long time fiancee tomorrow. They apparently had a photographer already but he backed out earlier today. So, you’re the lucky winner to fill in,” Gabriel said as he smirked, golden hazel eyes filled with mischief. “And we are doing this job because I’m a generous person.” 

“You do realize this only gives me a few hours to prepare and barely any time to sleep,” Castiel said with a groan. He stood and rubbed his hands over the scruff that never seemed to go away. “Next time you take a job last minute, it’s going to be you following through, not me.” He turned and made his way down the hall to grab his stuff and head home.

“Don’t worry, little bro, this will be well worth your time,” Gabriel shouted out after him. Castiel ignored him and snagged his trenchcoat. He pulled it on and slung one of the camera bags onto his shoulder. He dimmed all the office lights and strode through the front door. The parking lot was empty save for his car and Gabriel’s. Castiel got into his car and started it up, the engine giving a loud rumble beneath him. He was looking forward to a hot shower and sleep. 

The next morning came far too quickly for Castiel’s liking and he slammed his hand across the snooze button on his alarm clock violently. He blinked, bleary eyed, and silently wished for just a few more minutes. As if in answer, strident rap music began ringing from his phone. He groaned and leaned over to grope blindly for the noisy cell, knowing Gabriel wouldn’t stop calling until he picked up. His bedroom was lit with the eerie blue glow of the screen as he held it up to his ear.

“How many times must I ask you to not change my ringtones?” Castiel asked as he kicked his blankets off and sat up.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine. I was calling to inform you that you have been requested to come earlier than planned for the wedding shoot,” Gabriel said with a laugh. Castiel yawned and ran a hand through his hair. He needed coffee before a Gabriel induced headache set in. He wandered out to the kitchen and flicked the speaker button as he set the phone down onto the hardwood counter. 

“Why so early?” he asked, his voice rough with the remnants of sleep. He scooped coffee into the filter and filled up the pot with water. “Do I even have time to eat?” He flicked the power button and picked up his phone. The aroma of coffee immediately began filling the room and Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. Just the smell alone was enough to perk him up a little.

“Not really, little bro. The bride's got family there right now that has to leave early so she wants pictures done right away. So, get dressed and get out the door, stat,” Gabriel answered.

“They can at least let me have my coffee first before they send me running all over the place to snap pictures.” 

He already had most of his gear ready. All he needed was the coffee and a change of clothes. Gabriel said his goodbyes and Castiel ended the call, gratefully reaching to the full coffee pot to fill his cup. He added his cream and sugar and took a quick sip. Castiel truly didn’t understand how people functioned without it. His phone chimed with a text message from Gabriel about the venue address. He nodded to himself and strode back down the hall to get dressed. Castiel opened his closet, trying to remember if he’d washed his blue slacks when he saw them hanging towards the back. He pulled out a plain white button up shirt and blue tie to match. After dressing, he walked back to his small kitchen to fill a thermos with more coffee. Castiel sipped slowly, savoring every drop of warmth that seeped through him as the morning light filtered in around him. The silence of the kitchen was peaceful as he drank. The day was likely to get hectic later on so he enjoyed this quiet moment while it lasted. 

The sun was blinding when he stepped outside and the sky a crisp light blue so he was glad he didn’t forget his sunglasses. It was as good a day as one could get for a wedding. Castiel set his coffee thermos on top the roof of his car so he could set the camera bags in the backseat. He straightened his tie and pulled out his phone to double check the directions. The venue wasn’t very far so he knew he’d make decent time. Castiel pulled the door shut, coffee safely in the cup holder and started the car up.

Fifteen minutes later, he pulled into the parking lot of a quaint, little building that looked like it was a bed and breakfast. Creeping vines covered the walls and there were wild bursts of colorful flowers everywhere. The walkway was framed by two large oak trees that threw shade all across the lawn. The place was crowded with people and Castiel hoped he’d be able to find the bride and groom quickly. He pulled his bags out of the car and made his way towards the entrance. As he crossed the threshold, he was met with a harried looking older woman in a black blazer and red slacks. She waved impatiently to him as she walked forward.

“Are you the camera guy? It’s about time. I’m Ellen and we need you to get a move on,” she said as she briskly shook Castiel’s hand. 

“My name is Castiel,” he said, “Where are we starting?” He was already grateful for having taken the time to drink his coffee. The room they stood in bustled with energy and more than once, Castiel found himself stepping out of people's way. Ellen led him down a hallway teeming with people in various states of dress, ranging from plaid and denim to tuxedo shirts and black slacks. She opened one of the doors that led into an empty room. The walls were done in royal blue with white crown molding in the corners. The furniture was sparse and Castiel was glad for the space. 

“You can set your stuff up here and I’ll march the bride in to you in just a minute. I gotta go round up the idiot best man before he finds a way to destroy his tux.” 

Castiel raised his eyebrows at her obvious distress and thought about asking if there was anything else he could do but Ellen was gone before he could open his mouth. He shrugged his shoulders and went about setting up the lights and backdrops. After setting up three different colored drops, Castiel stopped for a moment to shrug out of his jacket and roll up his sleeves. Just as he leaned down to grab the camera for the tripod, the door flew open and Castiel straightened up in surprise. The flowing white gown preceded the girl who walked through the door and she was stunning in the golden morning light. She had long, stylized blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She stuck a white gloved hand out to him eagerly and he couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you. My name is Jess and I want you to know how incredibly grateful I am that you were able to make it on such short notice.” 

“Well, it was more my brother’s doing than my own but all the same, you’re welcome. I am Castiel and congratulations on your wedding day," he said as he shook her hand gently. He almost missed her eyes widen slightly.

“Your name is Castiel?” she asked, a gleeful smile lighting up her face. He nodded in reply and crouched down to adjust the tripod levers. “That is a very interesting name.”

“My parents are the religious sort and named my siblings and I all biblical names," he answered with a slight smile. "Where did you want to begin?"

"Well, Castiel, we can start by getting the best man in here and he can tell you where to go from there. I will be right back." Jess whirled in a flare of white dress and blonde hair and strode through the door shouting for someone named Sam. Castiel sighed and leaned down to open one of his film bags. Weddings were always so fast paced, he hoped he could keep up. As he loaded the film into one of the cameras, a commotion down the hall reached his ears. An almost familiar voice rang out followed by Jess’s.

"Damn it, Jess quit dragging me, I'm not even dressed all the way."

"Tough luck, big brother. I need you to go see the photographer like right now."

"Are you freaking kidding me? I don't even have my shoes on or anything."

Just as Castiel turned to the door, it swung open and there was Jess, shoving a tall, dark blond haired man towards him. He was mostly dressed, with his white shirt almost buttoned all the way and a black tie dangling around his neck. Castiel looked down and the man did indeed only have socks on. Castiel watched in amusement as the blond man cursed after her soundly and then he went still with shock as the man finally turned around. Deep green eyes met his and Castiel felt tingles run down his spine and a gentle warmth spread through his chest. The name at his wrist felt like a lightning bolt went through it and he just knew who he was looking at. Castiel stared at the man's tan face and the spattering of freckles across his nose, unable to look away as he tried to say something. After what felt like an eternity, the man smiled, wide and easy and stuck out his hand.

“Castiel, huh? How about I just call you Cas? Cuz you know, I've thought about it a lot and Castiel just seems kinda like a mouthful.”

Castiel put out his own hand, fingertips grazing against the man's racing pulse and smiled in return. His stomach was doing flips and he felt like his vision had narrowed down to the face in front of him. The hand in his was warm and large and he couldn't help but tighten his grip a little. The moment Castiel had been waiting his entire life for was finally here.

“Hello, Dean.”


End file.
